In seeking higher areal recording densities on rigid magnetic disk surfaces, it is known that thin film media has significant advantages over particulate disk media technology. Thin film media have higher remanence (Mr) values, the measure of the magnetic strength of the material, because there is no dilution of magnetization by non-magnetic polymer binders. Further, magnetic films are naturally stronger magnetic materials than the oxide particles used in particulate films.
Producing a good thin film magnetic disk involves more than depositing a uniform thickness metallic, magnetic layer. Magnetic anisotropy (the tendency for a material to magnetize in a specific direction) must be rigidly controlled. If this is not done, degrading effects such as modulation in the readback signal can occur. One of the keys to producing a suitable magnetic film for longitudinal recording is to assure that the magnetic anisotropy is in plane. To optimize use of the in plane orientation it is further necessary to have the magnetic orientation random or circumferential as well as in plane to overcome signal variation or modulation during disk rotation. This preferential horizontal alignment is necessary to produce high squareness hysteresis curves which in turn lead to high density recording capabilities.